She's Not Like Those Other Girls
by Narutoavarillavignefan
Summary: Sasuke is a big bisiness man, All Hinata want's is out of that crap. In the wrong stakes they meet because of Sasuke's stubborn attude. please read, i allow flames. oh, R & R too! SXH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, this is a Sasuke X Hinata story. I know that I say ovously things, it's just because of Sasuke's personality. That is why I don't put in "Bright and sun shinny things." And I like stories about Sasuke X anyone when it's up to modern day equtimint. Like the academy has turned into Kohana Elementary, so that means that Kohana is a city in Tokyo. There will be some mentions of training, well that's just training that we do. (martial arts, karate, etc., et.) Last but not least, I also like it when Sasuke is a big business man. Well, I hope you like this story, and please don't forget to leave comments. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you know it, so why bother saying it?

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Day I Met You**_

I was training. I know I should have stopped hours ago, because now I was past my limit. That didn't matter. I am Sasuke Uchia, The heir of the Uchiha family business. I could do whatever I want whenever I want, and get whatever I want whenever I want. That was my nindo, the way that I lived...Until I met _her_.

I was resting under a tree. I was out of breath because I was training since 2am and it was now 2pm. 10 long hours. I heard some steps, but my I was drained along with my killing instinct. Whatever it was, it was coming my way. But I was not scared.

"E-exceuse me sir, a-are you alright?" It was a girl. I saw nothing in her, just like everyother Japanese girl. She had indigo hair, white eyes, and big curves with a skinny body. She was just like everyother girl that I have seen in Japan...atleast I thought.

"No. Now leave me alone before I call security on you!" I didn't expect her to reply. Like I said, I thought she was just like anyother girl. That ment she would have ran crying or just left slapping me in the face. Instead she said,

"You may not call security on me sir, because we are in a park. Now do you own the park, or are you so delusional you think you own something when you don't? Now will you excuse me? Because I need to get away from your filth you disgusting slob." With that she left until I grabbed her hand, regaining my strength because of the anger rising inside of me.

"NO ONE HAS EVER TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT! SAY YOUR SORRY OR ELESE!!"

She remained calm. "No. And someone should talk to you like that, you deserve it. I asked you something polite to see if you were ok and you threatened to call security on me for doing so. Now unhand me."

I did a cocky smile. I knew I was stronger than her, so I knew she would not break free. "Not until you say your sorry."

She did a cocky smile as well. "Only if I can whisper it." I nodded, letting her. I will admit this...I did think she was a _**bit**_ sexy in the tone she was talking in. Then she went to my ear and hit a pressure point on my shoulder. After that I rember darkness and a voice saying,

"Stupid bastard."

_**3 and 1/2 Hours later...**_

I awakened in a hospital. What was I doing here? A nurse came in the door.

"What happened?" I said while holding my aching head.

"You passed out. A person named Lady Hinata brought you back and said that you passed out because of your training." I was not going to tell her the real answer, that would be admitting to defeat, which I would never do. _'Hinata eh? well this isn't through Hinata.'_

_**Whith Hinata...**_

"D-did you say S-Sasuke Uchiha?" Said Ino afraid the answer would be yes.

"Yes I did, and he is the biggest prick you would ever met. He's lucky I brought him to the hospital. God, All the nurses were flipping out just because he got knockedout. The only reason why I know his name is because everyone was flipping out saying 'Oh, Sasuke Uchiha!! I'll get him, no me! No me!' bla bla bla. What's the big deal anyway? All I did was knock him for about 3 to 4 hours. What a pussy." You could tell that there was discust in her mouth. She was normally nice and sweet, but because she didn't like him, she had to be honest about her feelings.

"H-Hinata...that could interfear with your father and Neji's binusses work. I know your temper is big, but still...couldn't you _try_ to hold it in? For your father and Neji."

"I would only do it for Neji. My father has been harsh ever since my mother has died." It was true. He was always harder on her, wanting more than what she could handle. That is why she moved out at such an early age at 14. She now lived at her apartment for 4 years. I would hardly call it a apartment, because it was bigger than most houses, for a less price. It was a 2 apartment and she shared the other side with Ino (It was cut in the middle.) You couldn't call Hinata a party animal, but you could whith Ino--Always with Skikamaru.

"Alright, but how could you do that to Sasuke-kun."

"UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!! Are you in love with him?"

Ino just giggled. She did have a slight crush with him, but that wouldn't intefer with Skikamaru.

"Mabie."

_**Back With Sasuke...**_

"UGH! She was such a brat! She was...was...I don't know...diffrent...god I hate her."

"You know Sasuke, if i didn't know anybetter, I would say that you like her." Naruto said. "The whole day you have been talking about her, and it's serously getting on my nervs. Ask her out, sleep with her, then move on. That's what you do with all the other girls. Some of them you don't even ask out."

"So. I can do whatever I want with girls." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Whatever dude." Naruto didn't really like the way that Sasuke acted towards girls, like you could buy them. Wich is what he did with his little hores.

"I need to get some sleep toningt. I have a meeting tomorow, and I have to be awake very early. The Hyugas are going to pair up with the Uchihas. That way our bisniss can be even better."

"First, you need to lay off work. Get a vacation or something. Second, Isn't the girl that knocked you out Hinata Hyugia?"

"Yes, why?"

Naruto had assumed that Sasuke temporarlly forgotten about her, because he was now talking about the bisnusses. He was all ways caught up in stupid stuff like that. Naruto knew that she was Hinata Hyuga, but he also knew that this was an important bisuness meeting and he couldn't miss it out because of her. So that is why he had to lie saying, "Um...No reason."

OMG! new story. do you like it? I would really like a review, and I allow flames, I actually am a fan of them strangly. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Ok, heres chapter 2. Sorry, soonly they will start liking each other, but it might be a little slow in their relationship.

_**Two main things you MUST know: **_

1)I have bought a new lab top, and I can't use bold one word and the rest being the same.

Example

Today is a **perfact** day.

2)Sorry. Also, neither of my computers have spell check, and I am a bad speller. I will pont this out though, they aren't spelled so bad to where you understand thewords. I know, it dosn't make it look neat, but...there's no other way. I really don't want a beta reader, because A: I already have one for my other story (((thank you by the way if you are reading this))) and I really hate waiting. Please, like I said before, the words are not so bad to where you can't read them.

Sorry for any inconvenonce.

Disclamer: What in the right mind makes you think that I own Naruto?

--

It was early in the morning when Hinata heard a ring from her phone. She decided to egnore it since it was 5 am in the morning. But it kept on ringing, and ringing, **and ringing** untill she finally picked up the phone.

"What!?"

"Lady Hinata, are you aware of what is going on?" It was the voice of Neji.

"Um no, not really... Oh, I know why, because IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING!!" All Hinata wanted was sleep, and on her day off she had a wake-up call by Neji.

"I am aware of that Lady Hinata. Did you forget about the big meeting that we have with? Now get ready, this is verey important, and all Hyuugas are soposed to be **on time**. Do you understand?" Neji was being himself--Strict when it came to the bisnusses.

"Fine. Fine. Just let me get some sleep and I'll be there at 7. OK?"

"Alright."

Hinata then groaned and slammed her head in the pillow muttering, "Stupid family bissuness."

_**Later...**_

"I know Ino, I thought I was rid of all of the family bisnueses things, but since I was the former heir mabie im still linked to stuff like that." Hinata said on her cell. She couldn't sleep after Neji called. She was one of those people that, when they wake up in the morning, they have trouble falling asleep again.

"Well, there is really nothing you can do about it. Sorry. Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Ya, even though I don't want to, I really don't have a choice do I?" With that Hinata hung up the phone and begain to get ready.

She picked out a (A/N: Sorry if I have Hinata wearing black and white outfits alot, just I think those colors are pritty on her. Oh, I hate pink on her, it makes her look ugly in my head. Lavender is cute...OH! how about light blue! lol XD back to the story:) non-binsuness outfit. It a tight black hoodie with black tight pants in a messy bun. She hevy mascara on, no blush, and black eyliner and eyeshadow. She really didn't feel like getting "All dolled up." It wasn't even her decishion to go so why bother looking good?

Hinata stepped in her car and drove to the bisnusses, wich only took her 10 minutes.

"I'm here. Happy?"

"No time to answer that." Neji quickly scanned Hinata up and down. "Now lady Hinata shouldn't you ware something...brighter. You look like you came from the dead."

"No. I really don't want to come, so I will not dress the way you would want me to." Hinata said un-emosionally.

"UGH! Just ware this." Neji handed Hinata a binsuess outfit.

"Fine crybabby. The only reason why I am doing all of this is because I don't want this to mess up. I know how hard you have worked to get here. I will not ruin it for you." Just in that single sentance Hinata's attude changed from agervated and mad, to determanded and slightly excited all because she was talking about about Neji's hard-earned work. So she grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom.

The outfit that Neji picked out for Hinata fit her a bit snug...well the shirt was. He did not porposally do that, she knew. It was a black tank top. It had been so long since he knew what shirt size she wore, Hinata assumed he had just gussed. When she put it on, it had tightend every ware. Worst of all, for her sake, it didn't go down enough, so you could slightly see her belly if she were to strech. For her pants, she had on normal black, silky bisnusses pants. Finally, she had on a bisnusses jacket that was wide, kinda like bell bottoms except for arms in the arms, and tight in the belly, with one button done up. She put on some red/pink lipstick with some lipgloss over it. Strangly...there was a curling iorn in the bag as well.

"Kinda freaky...but atleast Neji's was ready, and atleast he was thinking about his cousin." Hinata said while looking at herself in the miorr.

She quickly curled her hair. When she was done, she had two strands curled that were normally infront of her face, her bangs curled, and a fev parts on the side and the back. (three on each side, and two in back.)When she looked further in the bag, she saw some blue eyeshado and black eyeliner. She quickly put it on and left the bathroom, putting the remains of the bag in the purse that she found in there as well.

When she walked out, Neji was beside the door of the girls bathroom.

"Come Lady Hinata, it's almost time."

"Wait Neji, why am I even here?"

"You are here because we need all Hyuugas to attend. I know you don't get along well with your father, but for me, could you please try? You know I don't ask for much."

"Fine. Today is your lucky day. Rember, you owe me Neji." Hinata said while winking.

When Hinata went at the bisnusses table, she saw other than Uchihas. She also saw the company that Gara, Temari, and Krankou ran. After a minute of thinking she realized something _'Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha!'_ But before Hinata could walk out the door, Neji grabbed her hand.

"S-Sorry Neji...I just thought of something...U-Um...do I have to stay?"

"Why the sudden thought? Also, you studder when youre nervous or you have met someone new."

"U-U-Ummm..." Neji gave Hinata a strange look, he was catching on, and that wasn't good. She didn't want to tell him the truth or elese he would have beat up Sasuke and ruin the bisnusses plan. Even though, she did want Sasuke to get beat the crap out of. "I-I ahhhh...--"

Before Hinata could finish, there _he_ walked in. Now there was no leaving, or elese Sasuke would think she was chikin and win the 'war.' Also, she did promis Neji she would be there.

"N-Never mind."

Neji gave Hinata a weird look, but then talked to other Uchiha and Hyuuga members.

_**"..."**_

When everyone was done talking, the meeting begain. The Hyuugas sat across from the Uchihas on a long, now I mean long, bisnusses table. The meeting begain and soonly Sasuke begain to reconize Hinata. _'Ha ha. Found you.' _He thought in a playish tone. _'Im gonna make shure your misribl-' _

Sasuke's thoughts were lost when he saw Hinata acting strange. She was blushing deep, deep red, and she was bouncing up and down slightly. Her mouth looked like it was redy to blow from...air or something. It took him about 3 more seconds of observing her to realize that she had hicups.

_'Ha ha ha. Bingo' _Sasuke thought. Just then he herd his father saying "Any questions or additonal ideas?"

Sasuke smirked and raised his hand.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's _my_ idea," Sasuke quickly smirked at Hinata, who was giving him a death glare. "It's more like Lady Hinata's idea. We talked about it, and _she_," When Sasuke said she, he had made it in his voice so that 1) it made it sound as if she was the only one in this idea and 2) so that everyone was staring at her. "Had the idea to... Hinata why don't you tell them the rest of your idea?"

Hinata's P.O.V

She couldn't oppose, people would think less of her. But...she couldn't talk. She had the hicups, if she tried to talk...mabie they would go away...mabie..

"M-My i-i-dea is," Then it hit her. She had gotten over the hicups, but what about the idea? What about her father waching her and two other clans as well? This was making her nervous, verey nervous. "U-umm it's a-ah--Hickup O-Oh I-I'm s-s- Hickub" Oh no!! she was too nervous now! All because of that stupid jackass Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Hitashi said. "Stop that foolishness this instent!"

Sasuke's P.O.V

This was beond humiliating for her. It was HILAROUS watching her! It was so hilarus, Sasuke had to hold back the laughter. Sadly, it was hard to do.

"AHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH AHHAHAHAHAHA--"

"Sasuke!!" Fugaku said in a voice louder than Hitashi. So loud Sasuke immidently stopped.

"Sorry." Sometimes, Sasuke would be SLIGHTLY obedent to his father, but noone elese.

"Now, since Sasuke and Hinata are being such disruptive, mabie they should have punishment eh Hitashi?"

"Nothing sounds better than that right now." Hitashi said while eyeing Sasuke and Hinata.

"Good. Sasuke and Hinata leave, now! We will catch up with the meeting and then we will punish you like you are little kids." Fugaku said.

"Yes, do what Fugaku told you."

"No father. I am 18 and old enough to deal without punishment, and in addition to that, I live in my own apartment that does not contain your money. Now, I am going to leave." Just as Hinata was about to turn, Hitashi backhanded her.

"No child of mine will talk to me like that! LEAVE, **NOW!** Sasuke, esqort Lad- I mean Hinata! THIS INSTINT!!"

"Fine."

Hinata looked away from him. He grabed her hand, not knowing what he was doing. She quickly punched him in the ribs knocking the wind out of him and begain running.

"What the-? Fine, be that way bitch." Sasuke said to himself. No way he was going to let her get away from that.

He ran by her, ready to yell at her. (Sorry, he can't hit her because he's a guy.) He turned her around and saw tears in her eyes._ 'She had been crying this whole time?' _It didn't look like much, but it did look bad. Her maskara and eyeliner was smered. Her eyes were poofy and pink too.

"W...wh...what i...s you...your prob...b...blem a...assh...as..asshol...e?" Hinata said with sobs, trying to hold them back as much as she could, but no ara. Her chest felt like she was swollowing an apple whole from holding in the tears, wich made her want to sob even more.

"Nevermind."

Hinata was so mad at him for not being sincer she just felt like punching something. So she quickly said, "You better think again!" And gave him a black eye. After all it was onlly fair to him and her...wasn't it?

--

Please tell me what you think of the chapter. I tried my best to spell correctly, but there may be a little misshaps here and there. Sorry to say this, but like i said before, I am getting a new computer and it is a new labtop. This one, my mom (((don't ask me why, because I don't even know the answer))) wants to check out the sites im on, because the last computer she caught me...um swearing. This story I have to swear to show their feelings. Also, It kinda would be imbarssing for my mom to read this. Until I can find a loophoole, wich I am verey close to finding by the way, I can't wright the story.

**Estimated time: about 2-3 months or less (most likely less)**

I really really really am sorry for any inconvience. This isn't verey a good fresh start, but I know this story will end well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, the loophole came quicker than I thought and

Disclamer: Do I really have to say it? I.DO.NOT.OWN.NARUTO.!!.

Today was punishment day and Hinata didn't like it at all. She was no longer a child, yet she was being treated like one. Worst of all she shurely would miss work. Hinata got up and saw she had a voicemail on her phone. She pressed the 'listin' button.

"Hinata, due to a pop up bisniss call, I will be late. You will be there at 7pm sharp." Hinata didn't like the tone of his voice and was reveild when she realized that she didn't have to miss work. Hinata got ready. It wasn't formal work--It was just a cafe/restaurant place where everybody came sooner or later. It really was a nice paing job because of that. She put her hair up in, once again, a messy bun with two red chopstics in it, put on her work cloths and some make-up. Her normal work cloths were a red T-shirt and some Cacki (sorry I have NO idea of how to spell this, so here: Cak-e. the a was soposed to make that a noise as in ack! sorry.) pants, and a black apron with deep pockets in it. For her makeup she just had on light light blush, because she was pail and blushed a lot. She had on some pink/purple eyeshadow on and very light eyeliner and no mascara. She got her keys and left.

When Hinata arrived there, she got her time card and went strait to business. Hinata wasn't really paying much attention to the person that she was serving, she just got her small notebook and pen ready to write down whatever the person wanted.

"Hello sir I am Hinata and I will be your waitress today. What would you like to eat? Don't forget about our new special barbaq--"

"No. I want a large, medum rare steak with coffie, 2 creams and 3 shugurs. I also want an apoligy."

Hinata wrote down 'ap' and stopped. She looked up and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha with a stupid smirk on his face.

"I believe that it should be the other way around, and that was a stupid thing to say."

With that she left to place the order to the chef.

She walked to another person.

"Hello, my name is Hinata. I will be your watriss today. What would you like to eat? Don't forget about our new special Barbique Marinara." Hinata said more unexcatic than she should be.

"Well hello hello Hinata. I would like to have your phonenumber if neccesery, Miss. Hyuuga."

_'God. Does everything have to happen each time I try to serve someone?' _Hinata said while blushing.

"U-Ummm. S-S-Sorry. I- ugh I mean y-your really n-not m-my type. I-I ugh w-what do y-you want t-to eat sir?"

"Don't call me sir, call me Krankou. And why wouldn't you want to go out with a man with me?" He was now getting Hinata scared with the tone of voice he was talking to her.

"U-Umm s-s-orry j-just y-y--"

"What? I'm not your type? Why? Why am I hitting on you in the first place? I can get any girl I want anyway. Why go for a coffie/dinner slut like you. Your such a whor--"

Kranku went flying across the room from a streingthful punch by noneother than Sasuke.

"Are you ok?"

Hinata however was shocked._ 'I-Is Sasuke being nice to me? No. He probabbly just hates Krankou'_

**'Lie! Your in denial and im tired of seeing this. He likes you, and you like him, just you don't know it yet.'**

"W-Whose there?" Hinata said. Sasuke didn't hear her because he was pissed off at Krankou for talking to Hinata that way.

**'Do you want people to think your crazy!? Talk in your mind.'**

_'B-But who are you?'_

**'Oh, sorry for not introuducing myself. I am your oppicte, but at the same time the same.'**

_'WHAT? THAT MAKES NO SINCE!!'_

**'You may not know this, but Sakura has one. I usually come up when you say something that you lied about. For example: When you said something about Sasuke not stiking up for you and just mad at Karuanko and you canged your mind and said that it was nothing. Listin, im not goning to tell you much because I want you to find about love your own way--just I might help out a little.'**

_'O-Ok, just don't interfear too much.' _

_'WAIT?! I DON'T LOVE HIM I DESPISE HIM'_

_**'Ah ha. Oh, look he's sticking up for you. But like you he dosn't know that he loves you**__**.**_

_'Whatever. And he hates me as much as I hate him.'_

As of now, Hinata thought that it was nothing of what her 'innerself' as she would now call the girl--who turned out to be her, behind her mind and forget everything she said.

She looked at her surroundings and realized that Krankou was on the ground crying like a little school girl with a boody nose.

"For the last time. Are you ok?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"W-Why did you h-help me? I thought you and I...you know...didn't really like each other."

"Because I hate him stupid."

Hinata eyed him. Did that jackass really call her stupid? He just helped her out and now he's calling her a idot? Her innerself was completly wrong.

"Why did you let him talk to you like that. You punched **me** the other day but you just let him talk to you like that?"

"I know you better." Was all Hinata said ashamed. Was she overreacting to Sasuke the other day? No. He was the one who started the whole thing anyway.

"Why did you say what you said at the park?"

"Hn." Sasuke said with his hands in his pocket.

"Well? Answer me!"

**'Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww :3333333333 You guys are already acting like husband and wife, fighting'**

_'Shutup! I am just mad at him! Go away!'_

**'Fine!'**

"Mabie I just felt like beating the crap out of him for no reason. You never know." Sasuke said cooly…not to Hinata though.

"Your such a liar! Fine, if you don't want to tell me why you sticked up for me whatever. Just eat and pay your—"

"I'm done eating and I gave you your money." Sasuke said and walked out.

'_He's done alrady? WAIT?! No tip? What a jeark._' Hinata thought while eyeing the check.

'**But he did save you by beating up Krankou'**

Hinata thought for a second then blushed. He did save her…but at the same time he insult her many times. At this Hinata begain to grow anger.

'_He's still a prick.'_ Hinata thought to both herself and her 'Innerself.'

The rest of the day Hinata couldn't stop thinking of that one event. She had many unnanswerd questions, and had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to tell her…on porpouse.

'_Why did he even save me in the first place? I'm just a normal person. Not one of those girls that would be chasing after him and he would be sleeping with.'_

Hinata thought as she handed a couple 2 cups of coffie. One a english toffie and the other a carmel creame.

'_I mean he could have some unfinished past with Krankou right? Of course…I think.' _Hinata thought as she turned in her time card ready to leave.

'_That has to be it. If not what elese?'_

Hinata looked at her phone. The time read 6:40.

"Sasuke we will wait here till Hinata comes for punishment." Fakaugu said.

'_I'm not a little kid. I don't even know why I showed._' Sasuke said while eyeing his father.

"I am so sorry Fakagu. It's just that Hinata hasn't come for some strange reason. Please accept my apoligy while I make you wait while I retrieve her." Hitashi said.

"You have my approvel." Fakaugu said trying to hide his annoyment of how he really didn't want to wait. Both him and Hitashi bowed before he left.

"You see Sasuke. A man like Hitashi would have a very good bisniss if it wasn't for Hinata. If he had a boy—Wich are people that are more loyal, then he would have a bisniss as big as us wich would cause a thret. Lucky to us, he had a girl. Rember Sasuke, girls are two things: for sex and to make you look good."

And that was how Sasuke was raised. To hate women. To think that was the only thing a women was for. How wrong he was.

I like this chapter because it gives some background of how Sasuke was raised. Lol, I would be mad at a person if that is the only things that they thought that was the only things they thought about women. Sorry, I forgot how to spell Sasuke's dad's name. I want to thank you for all of the reviews that I have got and I am hoping to hear more of them.

**Estimate time for next story: 2-4 weeks.** (If I don't have much to deal with school.)


End file.
